Real Life...Inquire Within!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Real Life...Inquire Within! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *'Ash Ketchum: '''That was so good. *- *- *- *Narrator: *- *- *- *- *'Tupp:' Hold it right there! *'Aya Kanazawa:' We've got you! *'Ash Ketchum:' It's you guys! *'Tai Kamiya:' Team Skull! *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures opening plays) *'Ash Ketchum (V.O.):' Real Life... Inquire Within *- *Rotom Pokedex: *'Li Showron:' Rotom is right. Let's ignore them. *'Ash Ketchum: You're right. *(The heroes tries to go, but the villains block them) *'''Tupp: Hold it right there! *- *- *'Rapp:' Look if you dare look at us, you're ready to battle us! Isn't that a trainer rules? *- *'Li Showron:' Go, Salamence! (Threw his Great ball) *(Salamence pops out of the Great Ball) *- *- *- *- *(Dil leaps up and then bites Salamence's right wing with her jaws as Salamence roars in pain) *'Li Showron:' Salamence! *(Rainbow Dash swoops down and kicks Dil right on her right eye with her right hoove and then Dli let go of Salamence) *'Rainbow Dash:' You leave him alone! *'Li Showron:' Salamence, are you okay? You're right wing is injured, return now. (He returns his Salamence back to his Great Ball) *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Lillie:' What happened to Li's Salamence? *'Ducky:' It was that big mean belly dragger. She bit Salamence right on his wing and now he's wounded and can't fly anymore. Oh, no, no, no. *Lana: That's awful! *Mallow: That belly dragger she should be a shame of herself. *- *- *- *'Kiawe:' Team Skull? *'Tino Tonitini:' Rinkus and Sierra! *'Carver Descartes:' It's Ichy and Dil! *'Chomper:' The egg-nappers! *'Red:' King Leonard! *'Ash Ketchum:' What do you think your doing!? *'Zipp:' Don't scare us like that! *'Li Showron:' (To Dil) You! Yeah, you! You'll be very sorry for what you did to my Salamence you overgrown prehistoric crocodile! His right wing was injured because of you bit him! *Dil: Me? It was your Salamence's fault. *'Li Showron:' No! It was your fault! *Ichy: For once the boy's right. *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's *(Back to the episode) *- *- *'Takuya Kanbara:' All right! Lunchtime! *'All DigiDestined and their Digimon:' Let's eat! *- *- *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Hey, Li. How did you and Salamence met each other for the first time? *Li Showron: We met him when he was a Bagon back we're in Kalos region. *(Flashback starts) *Li Showron (V.O.): We saw a flock of Skarmony and attack Bagon. *Li Showron (Flashback): We gotta save Bagon. Charmander go! *Sakura Avalon: You too Fennekin! *Madison Taylor: Go Vulpix! *Meilin Rae: Get them Torchic! *(They popout their Pokeballs) *Li Showron (Flashback): Charmander use Flamethrower! *Madison Taylor (Flashback): Use Fire Spin! *Sakura Avalon (Flashback): Use Ember! *Meilin Rae (Flashback): Use Flame Burst! *(They fire their attack and hit flock of Skarmony. Skarmory scared of their Fire-type Pokemon and then fly away of fear.) *Li Showron (V.O.): After the flock of Skarmory are gone, we quickly rushed to the Pokemon Center to heal him. *(Cut to the Pokemon Center) *(Nurse Joy shows up) *Li Showron (Flashback): Nurse Joy, how's Bagon? *Nusre Joy (Flashback): Bagon *- *- *- *- *(Flashback ends) *Ash Ketchum: Wow! That's amazing story. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Guys, look. *(They see Deino acting strange) *Sakura Avalon: Deino are you okay? *(Deino is feeling strange and happening to himself as he began to evolve) *Kiawe: What's happening to you're Deino? *Ace Grit: I think Deino is beginning to evolving. *Percival: You're right Ace! *Sakura Avalon: Evolving! *(Deino evolves into Zweilous) *Ash Ketchum: Deino evolved into Zweilous. *Li Showron: Wow! *Kero: Quick Rotom analyze on Zweilous. *Rotom Pokedex: Zweilous the Hostile Pokemon a Dark and Dragon type and the evolved form of Deino. Zweilous has a ravenous appetite and exhausts the local food supply before moving on. Rather than working together, its two heads compete for food. *Sakura Avalon: Wow you evolved into Zweilous how cool is that. (She hug Zweilous.) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Cutemon: I'll help too Dende. Heal Glow! *(Dende uses his heal power along with Cutemon's Heal Glow attack to heal Salamence's right wing and it did, and now his wing is completely healed) *'Li Showron:' Hey, Salamence's wing is healed. Thanks, Dende and Cutemon. *'Dende:' Your welcome. *'Cutemon:' Anytime, Li. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Li Showron:' Use Dragon Tail! *(Salamence uses Dragon Tail and smack Ichy away) *Li Showron: Salamence, I think it's payback time for what she did to your right wing. *(Salamence agree and he started to let out an angry roar at Dil.) *Dil: (Nervously laugh) Ichy! (Runs away) *'Li Showron:' And never come back! *Topsy: If you do come back again you'll be sorry. *- *- *- *(Zipp was about to walk away, but he walks to the shop) *'Zipp:' I want one cleaning tool for extra large Pokemon. *'Ash Ketchum:' What do you know, he's doing it. *'Zipp:' It's not for me. It's uh... for a friend. (Runs to the exit) *Alex (Madagascar): That was weird. *Manny: Welcome to my world. *'Sakura Avalon:' From now on, Zweilous sooner or later you will evolve into Hydreigon. *(Zweilous agrees) *Ash Ketchum: That's what I like to see. *Goku: Me too. *Ducky: Yep, yep, yep! We all like to see. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Sakura's Deino evolves into Zweilous. *(the episode ends) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts